Una nueva esperanza de amar NaruHina
by Hinata-Annabel
Summary: Hinata pierde la unica felicidad de su vida al ver morir a su novio frente a sus ojos en una cruel guerra en Tokyo Japon. Tras un año de ese acontecimiento se van a otro lado de japon donde hinata conoce a Naruto,¿podra él recuperar la felicidad de hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva en me habia registrado hace tiempo pero no podia entrar**

**Bueno este es uno de mis fics de Naruto**

**lo podran encontrar tambien en varios foros en los que estoy**

**Bueno para los amante de la pareja NaruHina, este es un fic dedicado para ellos**

**Espero que les guste**

Antes de comenzar con el fic: 

Algunas aclaraciones:

PALABRA –grito de los personajes

-Palabra- habla de los personajes y narración

_"Palabra" –pensamiento_

**Palabra – punto de vista de los personajes**

_Palabra _–recuerdos y narración de recuerdos

( ) -Cosas que dice el narrador

o-o-o-o - cambio de escena

**♥Una nueva esperanza de amar♥ (NaruHina)**

**_Introducción:_**

En la oscura calle de Tokio Japón, esa fría y oscura noche, todos gritaban, dos chicos corrían asustados y agarrados de la mano, la chica llorando como nunca y el chico tratándola de consolar, toda la cuidad corría aterrada

-No, no me dejes por favor, no me dejes –dice la chica llorando y gritando

-No lo are, solo toma mi mano, estaremos bien, te lo prometo –dijo el chico quien tenia a la chica agarrada de la mano y corrían mas y mas rápido

-Prométeme que no me dejaras, te amo – dijo la chica apretando la mano del chico fuertemente

-lo prometo, y yo también te amo y mucho –dijo el chico corriendo a máxima velocidad junto a la chica

Corrían y corrían apresuradamente, ya muy cansados y heridos, la chica lloraba y lloraba, el chico solo la tomaba de su delicada mano y corría junto a ella, los callejones y calles estaban llenas de gente muerta, la chica miró mientras corría, a uno de los lados y cerró sus ojos aterrada mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y tomaba aun mas fuerte la mano del muchacho.

-tengo miedo, quiero irme –decía mientras seguía llorando

-no te preocupes, esto pronto acabara, de veras –decía el chico mientras la intentaba calmar

Pero un suceso hizo que la chica dejara de correr y se quedara inmovilizada y fría como el hielo, mientras sentía que se desmoronaba entera

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó esta mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas –dijiste que no me dejarías, lo dijiste¿¿¿Por que me mentiste Matt¿¿¿¿¿Por qué????? –dijo mientras seguía llorando y abrazaba el cuerpo del chico ahora fallecido

-te amo matt¿¿¿por que me dejaste??? Llévame contigo, te amo, por favor no me dejes¡¡¡¡¡por favor!!!!! –dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando y se llenaba de la sangre del chico

El cielo se oscureció aun más, el viento sopló más y más fuerte, el tiempo dio paso a una gran tormenta, poco a poco comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, que aumentaban cada vez más y más, mojando a quien se interpusiera en su camino……

-por favor, llévame co… contigo, te amo –dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolso y se cortaba en las venas, pero un ruido le impidió hacer aquella locura

-¡¡HINATAA!! –se escucho a lo lejos el grito de un chico que venia corriendo apresuradamente hacia ella

-¿¿¿¿¿que paso¿¿¿¿Hinata que paso???? –dijo nervioso el chico

-el… el… el… ha… –no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ya que el solo pensar que su novio falleció no lo podía creer

-no puede ser…… –dijo el chico de nombre Kiba mientras veía a Matt en el suelo sangrando y Hinata abrazándolo – Hinata…… Lo…… Lamento…… –dijo Kiba quien se acercaba a su joven compañera y tocaba su hombro para consolarla

-Kiba-kun…… –se volteo y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas lo abrazo mientras éstas caían al suelo y se mezclaban con la lluvia

-debemos llevarte al hospital… Tienes muchas heridas y estas perdiendo mucha sangre –dijo Kiba preocupado

-es…toy bi…bien –respondió Hinata pero enseguida se desmayó, Kiba la sostuvo y la llevó al hospital corriendo

Hinata perdía mucha sangre, Kiba la llevó rápidamente al hospital. Ese día había sido el peor para Hinata, fue un día oscuro y tenebroso, un día que ella nunca olvidará….

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero que les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios para ver si lo sigo**

**Atte: HyuugaHinata**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 1**

"**un nuevo amanecer"**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ 2 DE ABRIL!!!!!!!! –dijo un señor gritando ese sábado por toda la cuidad, lo que hizo despertar a Hinata de un muy agradable sueño, los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la cuidad esa mañana

-¿¿¿¿Qué???? Dos… Dos de a…abril…… –dijo mientras sacaba de su cajón que estaba junto a su cama, un collar de un corazón de cristal que tenía un grabado que decía:

"_Siempre te amaré HXM"_

Esto hizo que la chica derramara algunas lágrimas mientras sostenía el collar fuertemente en su mano

_TOC… TOC…, _se escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, lo que hizo que ésta apresuradamente se secara las lágrimas y guardara el collar en un pequeño cofre de madera y lo metiera en el cajón de vuelta

-¿¿s…si?? Pa…Pase –dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba

-hija, levántate, ya es muy tarde, y tenemos que salir hoy

-mamá ¿¿no te molesta que hoy no salga??? Es que no tengo ganas…… –dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama nuevamente y abrazaba sus piernas

-pero ¿¿¿¿por qué???? –dudó su madre

-¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ 2 DE ABRIL!!!!!!! -volvió a gritar el señor que minutos antes había gritado y había despertado a Hinata

La madre se asomó por la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama de Hinata

-mm ¿¿¿Qué estará pasando??? ¿¿¿Qué se celebrara hoy??? –pensó extrañada cuando recordó

_- 2 de abril… El día de la guerra y un año que se cumple la muerte de… Matt –_ pensó sorprendida, ¿¿¿como es posible??? ¿¿¿Ya había pasado un año de esa horrible guerra??? ¿¿¿¿Un año desde que murió el ser que más amaba Hinata en su vida???? ¿¿¿Un año??? ¿¿¿Ya???

La madre no lo podía creer, ahora sabía por que Hinata estaba así de triste, Hinata había cambiado desde ese día, ahora siempre andaba triste y no quería comer, ni salir con sus amigos, antes era tímida, pero ahora ni quería salir de su casa, le temía a todo y ahora mas, ella quería ser medico, pero ahora le temía a la sangre, su novio había muerto de un balazo en la pierna que rápidamente toco su corazón……

La madre de Hinata se sentó en la cama y la abrazó –lo siento mucho hija……–dijo la madre consolándola

-mamá… –Hinata se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre a llorar –mamá lo extraño tanto…-cerró sus ojos y dejo que las lagrimas brotaran por sus mejillas

-lo se hija, lo se… –Dijo mientras la abrazaba –esta bien si no quieres salir hoy pero… yo iré a la iglesia

-a… ¿¿¿¿la iglesia???? –Dijo Hinata algo confundida –pero…… hace años que tú no vas a la iglesia mamá

-si pero…… debo ir, y agradecer que…… estés viva…–respondió su madre saliendo de su habitación

Ciertamente ese día, hace un año, Hinata había perdido mucha sangre, lo que la hizo caer en un grave estado de coma por casi un mes……

-esta… bien mamá…… –dijo Hinata entre susurros

Seguidamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, se quito la ropa y se metió en la bañera, giró la manija derecha e izquierda para que saliera el agua a su gusto…

Luego de darse un refrescante baño se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, luego decidió salir a caminar un poco, no quería quedarse en su casa y seguir recordando su pasado, quería despejar su mente y no pensar mas en ese día, en ese horrible día 2 de abril, pero era inútil, mientras mas caminaba Hinata por las calles, mas recordaba sobre ese día, ya que había un gran letrero cerca del centro comercial a donde ella iba que decía: _"En honor a todas las personas que murieron en la guerra FELIZ 2 DE ABRIL"_

Esto hizo que Hinata no pudiese más y saliese corriendo de la entrada del centro comercial a donde se dirigía, las lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza y corrió más y más rápido, hasta que sus piernas no le respondieron y dejo de correr para caer de rodillas en un parque que había allí

-¿¿por qué?? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Por que…… -se lamentaba mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño mientras de sus ojos caían más y más lágrimas

El cielo se nubló y comenzaron a caer grandes gotas de lluvia que aumentaban y se hacían más y más fuertes a medida que avanzaban los segundos, la chica de largo y oscuro cabello se encontraba de rodillas llorando cuando alguien la vio

-¿Hinata? –dijo una chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeraldas que sostenía un paraguas para no mojarse

-¿¿s…Sakura-chan?? –dijo Hinata volteando a ver a su amiga y secándose las lagrimas

-¿¿que haces aquí?? ¿¿Te pasó algo?? Y ¿¿por que lloras?? –dijo Sakura preocupada por su amiga

-n…no yo… yo… –Hinata no sabia que responder, no quería decirle a Sakura que su novio había muerto en esa guerra de hace un año, era extraño pero Hinata a la única que no le había contado lo que le sucedió hace un año fue a Sakura

-ven…… vamos a mi casa, esta lloviendo mucho… -dijo la ojiverde mientras ayudaba a levantar a Hinata del suelo y la cubría con su paraguas, luego la llevaba a casa de Sakura

Llovía más y mas fuerte, justo igual que hace un año, el ambiente ese día estaba tenso, como hace un año, parecía que el tiempo se atrasaba, Hinata se sentía cada vez mas y mas hundida en sus recuerdos, no podía olvidar a ese chico que tanto quiso, que tanto amó. Jamás otro chico ocuparía el mismo lugar en su corazón, o al menos era lo que ella pensaba……

**CONTINUARA……**


End file.
